


*insert creative title here*

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also they're sharing a bed if that isn't already obv, even has minor heartbeat stuff in it, just normal cuddling and shit like that, scoops and muffins are my fav sweetiepies, that's why i keep making fics about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: I know the new eps still aren't officially out (and they might ruin my headcannons), but might as well make another Muffins x Scoops fic since I just rage-quitted on making AC (Animal Crossing) fics a few hours ago.Explicit due to some making out whilst cuddling, but it's mostly typical RockMyForum fluff
Relationships: you know the ship
Kudos: 1





	*insert creative title here*

It's nearly 12:00 at night.

Scoops layed on the couch as she waited for Muffins to get back from giving everyone their orders. 

"I'm back!"

Scoops sighed. "I'm sooooo fucking exhausted."

Muffins then sat down next to her. "Maybe your ears ju-"

"No. They don't."

Muffins stared.

"Let's just head to the bedroom. It's getting late."

-AFTER HEADING TO THE BEDROOM....-

Scoops took off her hat then crawled into bed. Muffins then followed suit.

"Time to catch some Zs."

Muffins immediately started cuddling her partner, whilst nibbling at her right ear.

"Oh... so we're gonna do THAT kinda thing tonight."

Scoops then pulled Muffins to her chest, kissed her, then the latter proceeded to rest on the former's chest, also listening to her heartbeat.

Muffins then kissed Scoops' cheek, then began stroking her ears, as she had tried before.

Scoops' blush became clearly visible through her purple fur.

Clearly, Muffins's blush became visible too.

They just laughed it off and continued cuddling.

-17 MINUTES OF HARDCORE CUDDLING LATER......-

"Ugh.... Those were some good cuddles....." Scoops blurted out seconds before she drifted off to sleep.

"Yeah." Muffins kissed Scoops' forehead then continued cuddling her, despite haven fallen asleep.

When they woke up, they were instantly ready for the day, somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect that "serious Klonoa fic" soon. IDFK when I'll make it nor do i have any ideas on what the plot will be
> 
> Also, please refer to my recent AC fic to see why i decided to rage-quit on making AC fics. I t would take too long to explain here plus this isn't even an AC fic, it's a MMHOPH fic
> 
> Also also, I had to delete my 6 fanarts entry. It was a piece of shit IMO. Here's the image that was there BTW: https://web.archive.org/web/20200504000709im_/https://i.postimg.cc/1XXphGcL/p-CgBhKA.jpg


End file.
